


просыпаться, чтобы видеть солнце в твоих глазах

by meow_fuck_meow



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meow_fuck_meow/pseuds/meow_fuck_meow
Summary: проснись, Геральт, я хочу видеть солнце
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 1





	просыпаться, чтобы видеть солнце в твоих глазах

Лютик любил наблюдать.

Он ведь бард. Он любит наблюдать за лесом, за тем, как ветер шевелит зелёную листву, и слушать её шелест, любит наблюдать за водой, блеском солнечных лучей на её поверхности, любил наблюдать за людьми, что сидели с ними в одной таверне. Но больше всего Лютик любил наблюдать за Геральтом.

Спящий Геральт был особенным. Нет, он и бодрствующий был необычным, суровым, мощным, угрожающим, желанным, соблазнительным. Но во сне суровые черты лица разглаживались, напряжение с его лица уходило, оно становилось спокойным, более мягким, а иногда он даже улыбался. Несмело, как будто с опаской, улыбка расцветала на его устах, была прекрасней всех цветов, виденных Лютиком, светила ярче огня в ночи и грела Лютиково сердце сильнее оного. Может быть, бардовская тяга к романтике и поэзии и преувеличивала, но поверьте, улыбка Геральта была красива и Лютик любил на неё смотреть.

Иногда Геральт хмурится, лицо становилось почти таким же суровым, как днём. С одной лишь поправкой: во сне Геральт был беззащитен. Лютик знал, что когда Геральту снится кошмар, он просыпается в ужасе, но никогда не кричит, не дёргается, просто резко распахивает глаза и больше их не закрывает. Больше всего на свете Лютик хочет знать, что снится Геральту: из-за чего он улыбается, а что заставляет его ведьмачье сердце разрываться от страха. Лютик боится, что это навсегда останется для него тайной.

Геральт знает, что бард на него пялится, когда не может уснуть, когда они едут по пустынной дороге, когда пьют пиво в таверне. Знает, но почему-то разрешает. Точнее, просто делает вид, что ему ничего не известно. Геральт просыпается от кошмара и надеется, что Лютик не замечает его страха, ужаса, паники. Он просто смотрит в небо и думает. Много думать вредно, Геральт бы даже сказал, опасно. Можно выдумать такое, что потом не разберёшь всё дерьмо до конца дней своих. Геральт думает много, и, видимо, поэтому всё так плохо. Поэтому он не прогоняет Лютика, делит с ним еду, выпивку и иногда даже разрешает ему ехать на Плотве, поэтому, проснувшись от кошмара, подумав и дождавшись, пока Лютик наконец уснёт, поворачивается на бок и рассматривает его. Лютик во сне кажется ещё более беззащитным и нежным. Настоящий лютик. Цветок. Лютик напоминает цветок. Тот, который самый обычный, на который никто не обращает внимания. Такой растёт где-нибудь на забытой богами лесной тропе, по которой ходят два с половиной человека, никого не трогает, пока мимо него не проходит какой-нибудь романтик, которому этот цветок кажется самым необыкновенным и прекрасным, он приходит к этому цветку каждый день, любуется им, может, даже разговаривает. И однажды какой-то путник наступает на этот цветок и, даже не замечая, убивает. Ему всё равно: он не знал этот цветок, не восторгался яркостью его цвета, красотой лепестков, зеленью стебля и листьев. А романтику кажется, что он, вернувшись домой, обнаружил труп своего друга. Иногда Геральт боится обнаружить себя путником, растоптавшим цветок Лютик, иногда страшится оказаться романтиком, убитым горем. Когда бард смотрит на «спящего» Геральта, последний страшится, что он и есть цветок.

Лютику же снова не спалось. Было холодно. Холод шёл от твёрдой земли под его телом, ночной воздух противно проникал под дублет, отчего тело покрывалось мурашками, но сердце было полно тепла, потому что рядом спал Геральт. Лютик снова смотрит на него. Смотрит на белые пряди, падающие на лицо, спокойствие, которое не увидишь на этом лице днём, и думает о том, что он счастлив даже от такой мелочи, большее ему и не нужно. Ну нет, нужно, конечно. Просто не обязательно, он и так перебьётся. Просто будет всю свою жизнь смотреть, как спит Геральт из Ривии, его Белый Волк. Отблески догорающего костра плясали на бледной коже, высвечивали из темноты лицо ведьмака, лежащего на боку лицом к Лютику.

— Прекрати.

Тихий, нисколько не осуждающий голос заставил барда вздрогнуть. Ведьмак не спал, чувствовал изучающий, ласкающий и согревающий взгляд Лютика. Открыл глаза. Бард лежал напротив него, глаза были открыты так широко, что, казалось, сейчас выпадут глазные яблоки. В них читался испуг и смятение. В темноте Геральту показалось, что Лютик покраснел.

Застигнутый врасплох Лютик мысленно чертыхался и проклинал так несвоевременно покинувшее его красноречие. Тик-так, тик-так, текли секунды, нужно было что-то сказать, Лютик чувствовал это. Тик-так, тик-так, тик-так. Взгляд встретился с жёлтыми глазами Геральта.

— Я не могу. Ну, точнее, могу, но не хочу, знаешь. Не получается.

— Не получается?

— Ну, да. Перестань смотреть на меня своими солнечными осуждающие прекрасными глазами, — продолжил Лютик, хотя всей душой мечтал заткнуться. Впервые в жизни. — Ты красивый, когда спишь.

— Хм.

— Ну и когда не спишь тоже, конечно.

Они молчали. Где-то в траве стрекотали сверчки, потрескивал огонь, пожирая последние дрова. Лютик ждал.

— Почему ты не спишь? — наконец, произнёс ведьмак, и, увидев в глазах барда намёк на облегчение, ухмыльнулся.

— Мне холодно, - признался Лютик.

Он ждал чего угодно. Геральт мог отвернуться и захрапеть, мог не ответить и продолжить сверлить Лютика своими яркими жёлтыми глазами, мог послать того куда подальше за внезапные откровения, но он встал, перетащил шкуру, которую использовал как лежанку, и устроился рядом с Лютиком. Слабые отблески огня больше не освещали лицо ведьмака, но этого и не нужно было. Хватало его теплого дыхания, жара тела рядом. Лютик, осмелев, прижался к Геральту, уткнувшись носом в грудь и глубоко вдыхая запах пота и лошади, не особо приятный, но теперь уже привычный. 

Утро подступило предательски быстро, украв у Лютика тепло чужого тела, покой и руку ведьмака, перекинутую через него в слабой пародии на объятие. Наблюдая за тем, как Геральт собирает их пожитки, бард вдруг понял, что почему-то всегда сравнивал глаза ведьмака с солнцем, хотя нужное сравнение было куда ближе. Лютики. Его глаза были жёлтые, как лютики.


End file.
